we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
WTP Statutes
This Page lists the Statutes of WTP in order of passage by Session. For the Codification of the Laws of WTP, see the WTP Code May 2019 The Department of Immigration Enforcement and Server Advertisement Act PL 1-1 The States Act PL 1-2 Server Act 1 PL 1-3 June 2019 Committee Act PL 2-1 Let's All Agree Act of 2019 (June 10) - Make daylight savings year-round PL 2-2 Political Discourse Act PL 2-3 Federal Reserve Act PL 2-4 Medicare for All Act of 2019 PL 2-5 Presidents Questions Act PL 2-6 Democracy Act of 2019 (June 26) - All congressional districts shall be redrawn by independent non-partisan commissions to end gerrymandering. - Election day shall be a National Holiday. PL 2-7 Maintaining Status in the United Nations Human Rights Council PL 2-8 Budget Act PL 2-9 Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals Act PL 2-10 National Opioid Action Act PL 2-11 July 2019 Announcements Law 1 PL 3-1 Federal Dual Credit Act PL 3-2 Executive Branch Reorganization Act of 2019 PL 3-3 Charter School Act PL 3-4 August 2019 Workers First and Accountable Capitalism Budget of 2019 PL 4-1 Emergency Budget Act of 2019 PL 4-2 National Investment and Employment Act PL 4-3 Sovereign Money Act of 2019 PL 4-4 Crackdown on Labor Violations Act PL 4-5 Electoral Integrity Act of 2019 PL 4-6 State Secret Protections Act of 2019 PL 4-7 Student Loan Debt Forgiveness for Severely Disabled Veterans Act of 2019 PL 4-8 National Election Emergency Security Act of 2019 PL 4-9 An Act to uphold Democracy in the Administration PL 4-10 New Contract for America Act of 2019 PL 4-11 Crimes Reform Act of 2019 PL 4-12 September 2019 Bar Certification Expansion Act PL 5-1 Nation Network Agreement Act PL 5-2 Unleash the American Dream Act PL 5-3 The Line of Succession Act PL 5-4 Citizenship Act PL 5-5 Dixieland Enabling Act PL 5-6 October 2019 National Early Voting Act PL 6-1 Accepting History Act PL 6-2 General Services Act PL 6-3 An Act to Amend The Server Act 1 PL 6-4 Internet Freedom Act PL 6-5 Second National Opioid Action Act PL 6-6 Restore Fair Trade Act PL 6-7 Federal Vacancies Reform Act PL 6-8 BAPCPA Repeal Act PL 6-9 November 2019 Schools Are Not For War Act PL 7-1 Economy Reset Act PL 7-2 Command Act of 2019 PL 7-3 Corner Improvement Act PL 7-4 Student Debt Cancellation Act PL 7-5 America Strong Budget Act of 2019 PL 7-6 Afghanistan Departure Act PL 7-7 Puerto Rico Statehood Act PL 7-8 National Memorial Act PL 7-9 Taft Hartley Repeal Act PL 7-10 Repeal of Interest of US Assets Act PL 7-11 Me.Rogers Birthday Holiday Act PL 7-12 Server Administration Reform Act PL 7-13 Merger Agreement Act PL 7-14 Anti Spam Act PL 7-15 December 2019 End For Profit Prisons Act PL 8-1 Comprehensive Bipartisan Budget Act of 2019 PL 8-2 First DC Court Creation Act PL 8-3 January 2020 Reclamation of War Powers Act PL 9-1 Due Process Guarantee Act of 2019 PL 9-2 Raise Workers Wages Act of 2019 PL 9-3 Bipartisan Shutdown Termination Act of 2019 PL 9-4 Stamp Out Censorship Act of 2019 PL 9-5 Expand Healthcare Coverage Act PL 9-6 Puerto Rico Debt Crisis Relief Act PL 9-7 Executive Pay Act PL 9-8 Judicial Procedure Act] PL 9-9 Febuary 2020 Criminal Code Act PL 10-1